


His Cinnamon Bun

by BuriedIcon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Body Expansion, Body Inflation, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fattening, Feeding, Inflation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, expansion, feeder, feederism, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has missed her lover, the sin of Gluttony itself. Oh, how she's missed him. But she's missed his gifts almost as much, and the way he pampers her too...





	His Cinnamon Bun

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to a friend of mine who wanted a bit of fluff and fun between Gluttony and Hinata, based on a rp we did once upon a time. Thus, the writing is very based on an established relationship, but I felt it was worth posting mostly because I liked how I was experimenting with describing intimacy. Feel free to leave feedback if you like!

Hinata never knew when he was going to show up. She didn't mind of course; Gluttony was a wonderful friend, and always made her day better. But sometimes, just sometimes, Hinata wished she could predict what he might do. It was one thing to be swept off her feet by him, it was another to be suddenly occupied for several hours because she suddenly had hundreds of pounds of dough to consume. 

Not that she was complaining. Gluttony's cooking was always wonderful. It tasted like nothing else, like no one else's, and she always forgot how much she missed it when she got a taste. Then there was the feeding, for he always loved to feed her, and Hinata couldn't help but love it herself. There was something fun about it, that playful way he tempted her. It was naughty, somewhat rebellious of her too. Other people made her feel like a proper woman shouldn't eat so much; Gluttony rejected all of that. He made her feel beautiful, he made her feel important, and he stuffed her like a turkey. And of course, the sex was great too. 

Hinata leaned back in her chair, moaning slightly. How many dozens of cinnamon buns had she eaten? Perhaps it didn't matter. Well, it didn't matter to her. It mattered to her waistline. Her stomach looked like rising dough at this point, poking out from under her jacket, rising up over her pants. When had they gotten so tight? Still, it was probably expected; she always seemed to eat herself out of her clothes around him. 

A loud popping sound, followed by a sudden surge by her overly full stomach caused her to squeak, as her pants button shot across the room. Perhaps her pants weren't as durable as she thought they were. Or maybe, Hinata had eaten far more than she realized. It was a common issue for her when he was around; he had an ability to make food blend together, so you didn't realize you had eaten as much as you had. Sometimes it was funny; Hinata remembered thanksgiving the year before where he'd catered. The girls hadn't been able to move for days. 

Hinata suddenly squeaked again, as Gluttony suddenly knocked her chair backwards, straddling her with his legs. Before she could question what was happening, he was already pushing cinnamon buns into her mouth, and she couldn't stop herself from eating them. Eating them took precedence over asking what he was doing. Hinata liked to think she was usually a refined eater, something that also went out the window when he was around. She could feel the frosting on her lips, and she didn't care one bit, so long as he continued to feed her. 

She shifted slightly, as she felt her stomach pushing out with every bite she took. Hinata couldn't remember being so full before, except maybe the last time he had come around. She could feel her jacket being pushed up, her stomach becoming a massive gut that he sat atop. Normally, that might have been uncomfortable, but Gluttony had some way of seeming weightless. It was probably just one of his things, and she found it hard to care at the moment. 

Instead, she cooed happily, as she felt her body changing even more. She loved this part of being with him, all the surprises he made for her. Hinata could feel her breasts become heavier, fuller, filling with frosting no doubt. It felt warm, relaxing, and she was certain she smelled like dough too. Was he turning her into a cinnamon bun again? If so, she certainly wouldn't object. Though Hinata might have said something about her clothes getting rather tight if not for the endless amount of pastries being placed in her mouth. 

A tearing sound from under her made her squeak again, as she felt the cool air flow into her. She hadn't realized her ass was getting fatter too. Sure, Hinata suspected it, but normally she was more aware of these things. Perhaps her familiarity with him was distracting her. Or maybe it was the arousal building inside her, as he caressed her form, as he fed her like the happy baby bird she felt like. 

Her thighs were bigger too, she could feel it. Hear it too, if she was right about where the sound of splitting seems was coming from. A reasonable, welcome loss; Hinata already knew her clothes were doomed as soon as Gluttony placed the first bite in her mouth. They didn't stand a chance. Instead, she moaned as he caressed her thighs, cinnamon buns magically floating into her waiting mouth, as doughy thighs freed themselves from her pants. Hinata could always get new ones, after all. 

Though with the sound of her pants tearing off, came a suddenly burst of arousal as Gluttony inserted his fingers into her cunt. That got a loud squeak out of her, followed by a low, aroused moan, as she felt her herself seemingly grow more quickly with him plugging her up. 

Honestly, Hinata felt bigger all over. She could feel her arms plumping up in her jacket sleeves, feel her breasts and belly pushing her jacket to its limits, as the zipper began to break. Had Gluttony removed her bra? She couldn't feel it, and she didn't care. Instead, she chose to focus on how good it felt for him to be fingering her, for him to touch her so deftly. 

The loud snapping noises, as her jacket zipper began to break, were an entirely welcome development. Underneath, her tee shirt was stretched out as well, practically see through from trying to contain her. Her body squished inside it like dough, seemingly more malleable than Hinata remembered it being. Gluttony moved atop her, running a finger across her chest, her shirt beginning to tear from the pressure her chest was exerting. God, it was so tight. And yet, as the tearing continued in earnest, Hinata felt almost liberated by the experience. 

With her breasts free, she lost sight of Gluttony, as he disappeared beneath her mass. But it was not for long, for she quickly felt his tongue on her cunt, eating her out, as she squirmed and mewled with pleasure. Every movement of his tongue inside her made her want to cry out, made her practically beg for release, as she felt herself reaching that cusp of orgasm. It was building within her, becoming almost impossible to resist, but resist she did, because she knew that when she did so, the final result was all the better... 

A loud, practically gutteral moan echoed from her lips as she came. Like volcanoes, her breasts erupted with frosting, the warm sugar coating her body in sticky, sweet pleasure. Its warmth caused her to cum again, and again, and again, as she felt it flowing all over her, covering her face and hair, and she found it impossible to care. It felt so good, no one made her feel this way, no one would love her this way, only Gluttony. Gluttony always loved her, always pleased her, always made her feel good, even when she was a big, fat, sticky mess of a woman who resembled a cinnamon bun more than a girl. 

Hinata could feel him atop her, feel him massaging her doughy form, feel his touch making her cum again before she began to settle, and the frosting began to cool. She felt exhausted, in that wonderful way, the way she only did when he played with her. She cooed some more, head too filled with pleasure and fatigue to make words, as she felt his kiss upon her fattened cheeks. She heard his whispers of love, and she nuzzled as best she could up to him, knowing he wasn't just saying that to be nice. He demonstrated his love for her frequently, whenever she wanted and many times besides. Sure, she might need to slim down a bit soon, but for now she wanted to stay where she was, covered in frosting and in his arms, feeling his love as he indulged her emotional needs. 

Gods, she loved him.


End file.
